Elewasi Jabari
Elewasi Tabari Jabari Jr. (19 September 4308 - 21 October 4398), commonly known as Elewasi Jabari was a Kuragi statesman, lawyer, historian an the first democratically elected President of The Republic of Kurageri. The founder and first President elected from the social liberal People's Popular Party he quickly became an important figure in the Kurageri history. Jabari is credited with establishing the foundations of the Republic of Kurageri. Early life and marriage Elewasi Tabari Jabari was born on 19 September 4308 in Kuga, main city of the then-Kuragari region to a local businessman Elwasi Jabari Sr. and his third wife Johari Buhari. Jabari's parents, who were fifth cousins both came from wealthy Kuga families, the Jabari's and the Buhari's, respectively. The Jabari's were wealthy lawyers, their wealth tracing back to the Empire of Sekowo's days and the Buhari's made their wealth as merchants, transporting and selling goods all over Dovani, the majority of their wealth, however, was slowly lost in the decades leading up to Johari Buhari's marriage. Elewasi Jabari grew up in a wealthy family. He spent his youth in Dorvik where he attended the Patricia Ahtisaari Primary School and in Luthori where he attended the University of Northminster. Due to his journeys across Terra Elewasi Jabari is fluent in Dorvish and Luthorian. Jabari briefly returned to Kurageri in 4333. During this short period he met his future wife Tabia Katlego. They married in 4336 in Luthori, where Elewasi worked as a university professor. Political career Elewasi Jabari's political career started in October 4369 when he founded the People's Popular Party in the newly formed State of Kurageri. Less than four months later he was elected to the office of President. He was inaugurated on 25 February 4370 at 1:30 p.m. Presidency Jabari was tasked with appointing numerous officials to numerous governmental posts. He often appointed members of the dissolved Executive Council of Kurageri to the highest political positions, most notably his cabinet. He chose the Council's member for Foreign Affairs to be his Vice-President. In March of 4370 President Kurageri signed the National Banking Act, creating the Bank of Kurageri, Kurageri's central bank, thus giving the Kuragi government the ability to control the country's monetary and fiscal policy. On 4 May 4370 Elewasi Jabari (with prior Parliamentary approval) signed the Constitution of the Republic of Kurageri, officially establishing the main branches of the government and reorganizing the State of Kurageri into the Republic of Kurageri. At the beginning of his term Kurageri is facing massive crisises in all fields with the Kuragi economy outdated (farming being the biggest industry), unemployment high and population poorly educated, with over 20% of adult education being illiterate. In order to combat these crisises Elewasi Jabari's government announced numerous projects. One of them was the A1 Highway project set to finish in 4383. The two stage project brought massive wealth to the nation, helping it develop economically. President Jabari also championed equal rights. He signed the Gender Equality Act guaranteeing equal pay for all citizens of Kurageri working the same jobs, regardless of their gender. Elewasi Jabari left office in February 4380 due to term limits. Despite that he was still very popular with numerous political figures and activists calling for abolishing term limits. After his leaving office Jabari led a quiet life out of the spotlight. He died on 21 October 4398, aged 90. Category:Kurageri